Chakal
Chakal is the secondary, later true main antagonist in the film, The Book of Life, he is a dangerous bandit king who kills anyone who gets in his way. He was voiced by Dan Navarro Information Chakal is a wicked and ruthless bandit who terrorizes Mexico and commands a fierce army of banditos. He has razor-sharp teeth or razor-sharp fangs, he carries two giant, monster shark shaped-swords, his name alone strikes fear and terror in the hearts and minds of all mortal beings and all mortal living things, an his mere presence and his army of banditos sends everyone and everything running for their very lives and for the hills. Physical Appearance Chakal is a towering giant sized mortal, gigantic, slender, elastic, muscular arms, slim barrel, short legs, large hands, sticks of highly explosive dynamite and highly explosive bombs strapped on to his chest, animal skulls on his shoulders, and a large woven sombrero that matches his men. Book of Life Chakal was mentioned to has battled Captain Mondragon who was the late father of Joaquin, it is also known that he stole a legendary medal from Xibalba and Chakal risen to become the king of bandits but after Xibalba stole it back, Chakal's hatred got to him and since then he's been wanting to get it back no matter what, he also was able to build a whole amy of bandits and began to terrorize all Maxico such as San Angel, home to both Manolo, Maria and Joaquin. Search For The Mystic Medal Even though he lost his medal to Xibalba, he was still nearly impossible to injure. Despite this, he still desired the medal in order to become completely invulnerable again. Therefore, he was ready for a full scale invasion on the town San Angel, from which the hero Joaquin and protagonist Manolo were from, when he discovered that Joaquin was the current owner of the medal. He punched Joaquin over to the town graveyard, shocking everyone. He launched his bandits on to the town, where they ravage and pillage. Manolo's father, Carlos, tries to hold them off, only to be killed by Chakal. He then continued his quest for the medal. Chakal's Last Stand Unbeknowest to him, Manolo had just gained the favor of the three gods; La Murte, The Candle Maker, and even Xibalba. The hero returned to life with an army of his lost relatives, and quickly defeated the bandits. Now it was only Chakal, who faced off against Manolo and Joaquin. After a long battle, Chakal grabbed both of their love interest, Maria, and climbed up a belltower in a King-Kong esque final stand. Manolo faces off with him for the last time, knocking him off the tower. He is then positioned under the bell, and is tied up by the heroes. However, in one last stand, Chakal lit a series of bombs all over his body, revealing his intent to blow up and take the town with him. Manolo knocked a colum, prying the collapsed bell from its wreckage and trapping both himself and Manolo. While Manolo was wielding Chakal's medal enabling him to survive, Chakal exploded from under the bell, killing him and ending his reign of terror once and for all. Personality Toys Gallery Chakal the book of like.png Trivia * Chakal is considered to be much more evil an cruel and a monster than the other antagonist, Xibalba: ** Xibalba simply wanted more power and though he was willing to kill and murder for it, Chakal was much more willing to kill an murder and rob a whole town for a mere magical medal. ** Xibalba was truly neutral and he eventually redeemed himself in the end by helping Manolo defeat Chakal, and compared to the bandit king Chakal, who was a truly cruel and truly ruthless killer and murderer, Xibalba was simply an enstranged husband and enstranged lover. *Chakal shares the same first name as Vice Principle Chakal from El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, a show that the film's director Jorge Gutierrez made. Category:Deceased Category:Villains Category:Main Characters Category:Bandits Category:Banditos Category:Males